costume shopping
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: october 31 is coming, what to dress up as?


**Title of the work:** costume shopping  
**Author/Artist:** Fairydreams317  
**Pairing**: Yuki Juudai X Marufuji Sho  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Theme**: #23 Candy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Damn.

"Hey Jaden!" A small voice came from a fitting room at the back of a small costume shop. Being only a week away, Jaden and Syrus had decided on going costume shopping for the long awaited holiday. After a lot of begging, Syrus has finally convinced his fellow Slifer red room mate to go with him to the Halloween party. "Jaden, I'm ready to show you what I chose." he called out once more, not getting a response at his first attempt at getting his partner's attention. He let out a small growl to himself and exited the small booth designed for trying on clothing. Normally, Syrus's small form could not be seen over the fitting room door. However, this time, a tall pointy black and white hat was hardly seen from the top of the booth.

As soon as Syrus made it out of the booth, dressed up in a magician's outfit, he found out why Jaden did not respond to him from the booth. Jaden was engaged in yet another duel. This time it wasn't with a Ra yellow, or Obelisk blue student. It was not even with a student from duel academy. It was a duel with a kid, a little younger than themselves.

"Alright, Bubbleman, attack his life points directly." Syrus stopped dead in his tracks when he came across a stream of flying bubbles flying right by him. The barrage of bubbles hit the boy dead on, making him fall to his knees as his life point gage dropped down to zero. "And that's game." he said, pointed at the boy in his normal pose he is known for when he won. The boy then stood up and ran out of the shop without another word or glance to Jaden. Jaden only followed the boy with confusion as to why the boy just ran off.

"Come on Jaden, can't we go anywhere without you dueling someone?" Syrus complained as he waited for him to notice him in the costume. The whole point of this day out was for Jaden to help him find a costume for Halloween. Jaden turned around with a goofy, guilty smile. His eyes then fell on Syrus, surprised for some reason as if he didn't know he was going to try on a costume.

"Aw, Syrus, you look so cute as a Silent Magician LV 1" Jaden teased him with his silly little chuckle that he always did when he was trying not to laugh at something. The comment made the little syrus turn red with embarrassment and aggravation. He held the staff to the costume tightly in his hand as he heard Jaden chuckling at his own little joke.

"I am not LV1. I am a LV 7 Silent Magician!" he yelled with a blush, a few people around him looking at him. He hated his small frame and how he was always teased about it. Everyone made fun of him for it and took him for granted, thinking he wasn't good at anything just because of his size. "Man, I hate being so short!" He said, throwing his staff on the ground

"You aren't that short, mutchkin." He said with another laugh as Syrus looked upset at Jaden. He swatted at him a little, as if trying to hit him with a failed attempt.

"That isn't funny, Jaden!" he yelled, getting a few more stares from on lookers. After a moment or so, Syrus calmed down and looked up at Jaden. He realized that Jaden had not spoken another word since his little comment about his height. He saw Jaden staring at something on the wall across from him. "Hello, Earth to Jaden. Anyone there?" there was still no response from him, and Syrus started to worry. It was odd when something other then food and Duel Monsters was able to get his attention like this for more then a moment. "Jaden" he sung as he waved his hand over the taller duelist's eyes. When he still got nothing out of him, he leaned in closer, his head resting on Jaden's chest, him blushing when he felt the others chest moving on his cheek as he breathed.

"Hey Syrus, you've heard of the story about the Sennen items, right?" he asked as Syrus's eyes still looked around the room, not knowing what caught his companions attention like this. jaden felt Syrus nod his head against his chest.

"Yugi Motou had a Sennen Item around his neck. He always said it had magical powers. There was an exhibit at the museum talking about it as well, I believe. They are supposed to be from Egypt. Pharaoh Atem gave his life to lock away the shadow games, or so the story goes. But what does that have to do with anything here?" Syrus asked, his eyes wondering around the wall examining every costumes for a hint of what Jaden was talking about.

"Look up there, at the top row." Jaden pointed his hand in the direction he wanted Syrus to look in. Syrus looked in the direction of his hand. His eyes widened behind his small glasses as his eyes fell on two costumes. Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seth costumes.

"Woah, why would they have those costumes?" He asked surprised. Jaden shrugged and then looked down at Syrus.

"Who knows, but do you want to get them?" Syrus's eyes light up as he looked back at Jaden. "You can be the priest, and I'll be Pharaoh Atem." he said, waiting for an objection.

"Alright, lets do it!" Syrus said, excited at the idea.

Hours later, Jaden and Syrus were getting ready for trick or treating they were having at the academy dorm rooms tonight.

"Jaden, can you help me tie this!" Syrus called from the bathroom as he was trying to change. He walked out of the room, topless seeing as the sash he needed tied would hold up his shirt, only to find Jaden topless himself, and almost ready to go. His costume was the topless version of the Pharaoh Atem outfit. Syrus blushed as he saw him and walked to him. He handed Jaden the sash and turned around so Jaden could tie it. "You look good." he said with a blush, but before Jaden could say anything in response to that. "So, where do you want to go for candy?" he asked before he moved to turn to Jaden after he was done.

"Bastian said we could come with him to the Ra yellow dorm and then we can hit our dorm." Jaden said with an accomplished smile. Normally, the students could only go trick or treating within their own houses unless someone from the other houses was with them.

"Zane offered to let us go to the Obelisk blue dorm." Syrus squeaked in there. He felt like he had dome something great. The Obelisk dorms always had the better candy, for obvious reasons.

"Sweet." jaden said, basically drooling at the idea of all the candy they were going to get. "Oh hey, I have something for you." Syrus perked up when he heard Jaden, "here, take this, your first trick or treat candy for the year." Jaden said, placing a chocolate kiss in Syrus's hand.


End file.
